Carta Al Pequeño Voldie
by Absolution x.x
Summary: ¿Por qué es tan igual a todos los villanos?


"Querido" Voldemort:

Con esta carta en realidad no espero nada; ni ablandar tu corazón, ni que recapacites, ni un kedabra o crucio vía correo, pero en fin, quiero aprovechar al máximo este lapso estúpido-reflexivo y canalizarlo en algo medianamente productivo.

Como podrás suponer, la primera deliberación del asuntillo que quiero tratar, es tu pasado. Aquí pensando (bueno, pensar, pensar...)me he dado cuenta de que tal vez empezaste toda esta pendejada, por la simple y humana necesidad de llamar la atención. ¡No te enojes! Me refiero a que tuviste una infancia muy difícil y no creo que en un orfanato de tu época te trataran como un rey precisamente y menos a un chico tan..Er.. extraño (magia, pársel, ya sabes lo normal¬¬) te indignaste y cuando te diste cuenta de todo, como es natural , quisiste sentirte amado. Luego, al enterarte de todo lo de tus padres algo nuevo se sumó a tu frustración sin contar con que un MUGGLE te abandonó antes de que nacieras y fueron MUGGLES los que hicieron tu vida un verdadero caos deprimente. Me atrevería a concluir que de ahí viene esa obsesión casi Nazi de joderle la vida a los muggles aunque supongo que también para demostrarles lo que se perdieron.

Supongo que cuando llegaste a Hogwarts, estabas totalmente dispuesto a demostrar de lo que eras capaz y matándote estudiando conseguiste la atención y admiración que tanto buscabas.

Pero tu casi felicidad se vio frustrada por ese idiota profesor Dumbledore. El no confió demasiado en ti. Creo que por eso te propusiste en algún momento ser mejor que él a toda costa.

Tal vez un día entre libros encontraste una historia de lo más loca acerca de una tal "cámara secreta" y un cuento interesante sobre el heredero de Slytherin. Al investigarlo te convenciste de que encajabas perfectamente con el perfil de la bacante y con lo del pársel lo confirmaste y más al investigar la familia de tu mamadre.

Entonces, te obsesionaste con ese rollo hasta que descubriste la 'encantadora' manera de deshacerte de los hijos de quienes te negaron todo ( sinfff ) y tu sin dudarlo empezaste a petrificar gente a diestra y siniestra hasta que metiste la patita y tu pequeño y adorable basilisco mato a Myrtle la Llorona! Y como no te convenía que cerraran el colegio, tuviste que retrasar tu maquiavélico plan (unos 50 añitos, quizá¬:), cosa que añadió otro punto negro para tu bastante crecida frustración, a demás decidiste cambiarte tu deshonroso nombre muggle por uno mas de 'tu estilo' y para cerrar el telón decidiste inculpar de homicidio al pobre "las caromántulas son como peluchitos" Hagrid (ahora para tu repulsión guardabosques y profesor.

Pero por más que pienso y me devano los sesos, con al gran incógnita del año.. taaaan taan- tan- taaaaan-...¿ De dónde cojones sale la fantástica, demente y poco original idea de "conquistar el mundo"? ¿Es que todos los 'villanos' tienen esa misma aberración-obsesa, sin importar época, autor, pasado , lugar..? ¿Y lo de la limpieza de sangre? ¿Es que a caso no pueden canalizar todo ese liderazgo y energía en algo bueno como criar cachorritos, coger a narcos(¬¬..) criar huérfanos, ser papa y salvar los ancianos desvalidos? ¿Por qué no ser sensato y abrir un inocente y amigable librito para enterase de lo que pasó con Alejandro Magno, Hitler, la religión y Pinki y Cerebro?(a menos que estés siguiendo el ejemplo de Bush).

¿Sabes? Creo que nos hubiésemos ahorrado todos estos quebraderos de cabeza y luchitas pendejas , si desde un principio hubieras tenido la fabulosa idea de asistir a un psicólogo o psiquiatra. Quizá te habría ayudado a canalizar esas malas energías en salvar a los niños pobres del mundo, seguir el ejemplo de los ositos cariñositos, hacer parte del elenco de Barney, o ayudar con el guión de los tele tubbies (me dan escalofríos de sólo imaginarlo°°) ya sabes, lo que han todos.

Pero no, tenías que hacerte odiar por el 90 de los que saben tu nombre, temer por el 99.9 de los que están de tu lado y admirar por el restante 0.1, pro NO conseguiste que te amaran °-Aunque...a veces pienso que eres un poco como Frankestain...el pobre incomprendido.

Uff, pero sí que te pasas con todo este rollo, es obvio que tus mortífagos son tu mejor intento de familia °°, aunque no te salió muy amorosa o funcional ... y eso de querer matar a un niño de 1 año, o torturar gente hasta la muerte.. ja! qué cosas pasan por esa mente retorcida. ¿Qué culpa tienen todos ellos de tus múltiples traumas y falta de afecto? Y ahora es cuando te sale el tiro por la culata: resultó una dichosa profecía con la que llegamos a la conclusión de que o matas a el "mocoso" de tus pesadillas o lo matas , cosa que has fallado unas veinte vececitas nada más...

Bueno, yo ya estoy como cansadita, los terribles rayos del sol amenazan mis ojos y) y además me duele mi mano; estas plumas ya no las hacen como antes, son bastante incómodas. Pero ten en cuenta que si algún vez quieres hacer la paz, cosa altamente dudable, puedes contar con migo, o preferiblemente acude a un psicólogo , estás mal de la cabeza .

Creo que deberías tomar en cuenta ésta frasecilla; ya sabes para tu próximo plan maquiavélico: "luchemos por cosas lo bastante grandes para que nos importen y lo suficientemente pequeñas para poder ganarlas" yo personalmente pienso que el mundo el un poquitín inalcanzable ¿sabes?.

Te ¿quiere?

Una de tantas personas que esperan tu pronta desaparición.


End file.
